Monster Harry- Dragon Side
by Kithrin
Summary: First branch I created of the Monster Harry set. Harry's a Dragon Princess MG! pairings undecided. rating might change.
1. 1:wait,are you sure that's harry?

Monster Harry- Dragon Side

Chapter 1: Meet... wait, are you sure that's Harry!?

Dumbledore was depressed, he had lost track of the brother of the heroine of the wizarding world. His only hope that the boy was alive, was one magical instrument, that told him the boy was alive... yet dead.

Suddenly, an even older looking man holding a large book was sitting in his guest chair.

"Hello Dumbledore, I have come to tell you how to find 'Harry'," Fate said calmly.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the man and asked, "and who might you be sir? And how would you know where Harry is?"

"My name is Fate young man, and I know where he is because of a deal with the one whom took him away. This ring will take you to his general area and back, along with anyone touching you or a person touching you. All you need to do is rub the ring in the same direction three times. One last warning, I have no idea who Harry is now, or even what sex, the bloody genie kept breaking down in laughter every time I asked," Fate replied, and grumbled the last dozen words. He then dropped a plain silver ring on the desk before fading away.

The remaining old man dubiously picked up the ring, and slipped it on. With a short prayer, he rubbed it three times, and vanished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore's first impression of the location he landed was... hot. He immediately cast multiple cooling charms on himself and was still uncomfortable.

His next impression was that he appeared to be in a city built into the inside of an active volcano. Which also accounted for the sulfur scent, and the heat.

His final and most pressing observation, were the three girls that looked like dragon human hybrids, they had draconic forearms, hands, lower legs, feet, wings and tails. They were wearing a light armor that looked like it was crafted from supple leather, and reinforced with their own scales. their slitted . eyes were burning with fury. All three of them were between 7 and ¾ foot tall to 8.5 feet tall, and very large busts.

Two had large weapons, a great-sword in one case, and a halberd in the other, while the third held a fireball in her hand.

"Who are you, and why have you entered our territory without permission?" the sword wielder asked.

The old man calmed himself, as they appeared to be hostile, but reasonable, "My Name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm here looking for someone, whom went missing from my world five years ago. I was told he was changed before being given a ring to send me to his general location."

The apparent leader nodded as she sensed no lies, due to a discrete spell she cast, before sheathing her weapon. "follow me, I will lead you to the queen, she might be able to help you."

As the two went to visit the queen, the other two dragon girls took off to continue their patrol.

Along the walk to their destination, Dumbledore noticed that the vast majority of beings he passed were Dragon-girls, while most of the remaining humans were scantly clad in plain but durable cloth, or nude with runes placed on their flesh, or males that wore little with similar runes on their flesh, but seemed more animated than the others.

After a few hours of walking, and multiple recasts of cooling charms later, the duo arrived at the palace. The palace was larger than Hogwarts, and looked like someone took lava, and shaped it into a majestic, well built palace.

Upon entering the throne room his eyes were drawn to the one whom was obviously the queen. She was taller than any others he had met so far in this world. At a full nine and a half feet tall, she also had a bust larger than any he had ever seen, and when he realized that that was without taking into account her huge stature. Her scales were a deep crimson, which contrasted with her blue eyes, and purple hair.

He did notice his escort had gotten to her knees, as well as the guards in each corner, and followed suit.

"Your Majesty, this man Albus Dumbledore, is looking for someone, and I was hoping that you might be able to help," the escort said with utmost respect.

"Rise both of you," the queen commanded, "Now Dumbledore, who are you looking for, and why would you think the person is here?"

"I was told that the person I would be looking for might be unrecognizable, and an old man named Fate told me he or she would be here."

"Fate eh?" a new voice, younger than any present spoke suddenly as a young looking girl, with an already budding B cup breasts and standing an impressive, for a human her age, five foot tall, walked out from an alcove. Her scales were as dark as an unlit underground cavern, and contrasted wonderfully with her braided ankle length silver hair, green eyes bright with a hidden humor and intelligence, and milky white skin. "what did this man look like?"

"Who are you miss?" Dumbledore asked, only to be taken aback by the hostility directed at him from the rest of the rooms occupants.

The Queens eyes narrowed at the disrespect shown, and was about to demand a punishment when the man spoke again, "I apologize for my rudeness, your question simply caught me off guard, as well as the unexpectedness of finding a young girl like you here. My name dear lady, Is Albus Dumbledore, and Fate was an old man holding a thick leather book."

The girl nodded with a smirk, and replied, "Call me Ember, most races can't pronounce our true name." She then turned toward the queen, and asked, "Remember the story I told you when I was eight?"

The Queens eyes widened, and she stood up to her full imposing height, and said, "Come Albus, we have much to discuss, you as well my daughter."

"Yes mother," Ember replied respectfully.

That reply made Albus break out in a cold sweat, he had demanded an answer from a princess, before he stood up and followed the duo.

The trio arrived in a comfortable, for dragon-girls, sitting room, and with a burst of magic the Queen activated some magic seals that were installed for visitors, that reduced the temperature from a balmy 120 Fahrenheit to a cool 75.

"Now, why are you looking for my dear daughter?" The Queen asked with a small smile at the expression Dumbledore now sported.

"Dau-dau-daughter!?" he exclaimed shocked.

"Yes," Ember replied with a charming smile. "Before I made a wish and died and became reborn as Ember, I was Harry James Potter, or as my..." she paused with a darkened expression, and spat sizzling glob of spit off the side, before continuing, "family referred to me as, Freak. I was wondering when Fate would send someone to me."

Dumbledore was silent as his mind was suffering from a magical equivalent of a blue screen of death.

While waiting for the old man to reboot, Ember leaned over and tapped her mother on her shoulder, and when she leaned down had a whispered conversation. After getting her mothers agreement she went to the door and spoke to a passing servant.

Ten minutes later a slave came in holding a tray, and placed a bottle of dragon ale in front of the queen, a bottle of dragon wine in front of ember, and a chilled bottle of elf wine in front of Dumbledore, as well as glasses in front of them all, just as he came out of his shock.

"Please drink Mr. Dumbledore, it'll help calm your nerves, and after you calm down, why don't you tell me why you tracked down my daughter," the elder dragon-girl half-suggested half commanded.

Pouring himself a glass he shakily downed half of it, and felt the comforting warmth of alcohol run through him, and he knew he couldn't afford to finish even the glass if he was to have a reasonable clear mind for what would probably be an intensive negotiation session.

"I was seeking Harry, unknowing that he was now your daughter, to bring him back to his family, and to enroll him in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school I am headmaster of."

Ember narrowed her eyes, and after a glance at her mother for permission replied scornfully, "You would take me back to _them_? The people whom had no compunction about abusing Harry, and would probably do worse to me? _That_ family?"

Taken aback by the venom in the young dragon-girl's voice, he quickly replied, "No I mean your parents."

This time it was the queen's voice that replied, with, if it were possible, even more venom than her daughters, "are you telling me, Harry's parents, _willfully_ abandoned him to those abusive scum? To the point that when he obtained a genie that could grant any wish, he used it to ask for a mother? The genie obviously did him a favor when he killed his old body and sent her back in time to be laid by me."

Dumbledore grimaced at the accusation, and at the revelation that Harry hadn't been _transformed_ into Ember, he had been _reborn_ into her. Taking a moment to collect himself from the hostility he was facing, he attempted to explain, "I used a powerful, blood based ward to protect the family, but it was limited in how many magicals it could shelter. That limit was three, and with his sister being the girl whom lived, he seemed to be the obvious one to me moved out until we found a way of modifying the ward."

"And why didn't one of the _adults_ move out? Or did they consider their safety more important than their son's?" The queen asked harshly.

"This split was meant to protect all four of them, and I had expected Harry's aunt and uncle to take care of him, and was saddened to discover that it was not the case," here he hesitated, before continuing, "And honestly, splitting the parents up didn't occur to us."

"And do you still intend to take my daughter from me?" the queen asked before drinking a third glass of ale.

Dumbledore closed his eyes in thought, and ignored the slight glares that the two dragon-girls were directing at him. Decision made, he smiled and answered, "No, but I would like to extend an invitation to join us at Hogwarts. I realize you might have a method of using magic, but this would be an opportunity to learn another. I will not pressure you, but it will be a opportunity to get to know those that might be considered your grandparents."

Ember shuddered as she realized Dumbledore had a point, but decided not to comment.

The Queen, swirled the remainder of her fourth glass as she considered the proposal from many angles. The positives, the negatives, the conditions needed for the proposition to be acceptable, the risks, and benefits. Truthfully, there weren't many items in the minus column, it would be over fifty years before Ember would be ready to take over, as that would make her, physically, the human equivalent of eighteen, so seven years taking it easy is no problem, and it would allow her to get used to dealing with the fragility of humans. The only thing that really disturbed her, about going somewhere outside her territory, was her daughter's much smaller than average stature, mass, and... development. She then smiled as she remembered her last hand to hand lesson, and knew that anyone wanting to fight her would regret it. "One condition," she replied.

"Yes? And I do realize she can't wear our uniform for the school," Dumbledore replied.

"I didn't even know there _was_ a uniform, but that wasn't the condition. The condition is that her slave, and her two bodyguards/friends/advisers accompany her," The Queen stated.

Albus nodded, he _was_ inviting a princess after all, an entourage would not be unexpected. "I have no problem with that, I expect that if they have magic potential to attend classes, and if not to not interfere though."

"Agreed, I assume we need supplies, when can we depart for them?" the Queen answered with a smile. "We have plenty of gold and precious stones to pay for them."

Dumbledore nodded, and replied, we can head out now if you want, but you might want to collect the rest of her party, so that they can get their supplies at the same time."

Ember was already at the door, before Albus was even finished talking, and ordering a servant to track down those missing.

Half an hour later three more individuals had been gathered in the room.

The first to arrive, five minutes after the servant was dispatched, was a female human, age fifteen, whom was wearing a tattered set of rags over her painfully thin body. Her tanned body was covered in both runes, and five year old scars from whips, and painfully thin, as if she was recovering from years of near starvation. Her loose ink black hair was calf length, and a haunted look graced her hazel eyes except when looking at Ember.

The second to arrive, was a girl with a tail like an eastern dragon and draconic arms covered in glossy silver scales, her skin was nicely tanned, her shoulder length light purple hair, and fin like ears and was wearing a shrine maiden-type top that depicted a starry sky. A black magatama was embedded in her caller bone. She was a good example of a Ryu Mamono.

The last arrived just a minute ago, she had draconic legs, tail, and wings in place of arms. Her scales were golden, her skin was tanned a golden brown, and her mid-back length red hair was rather wild and untamed. She was wearing a rather skimpy tight top, and a bikini like bottom with claw designs on the sides.

"One of you needs to be touching me, while the others need to be touching the one touching me or a person in the chain," Dumbledore explained, and flinched as a large clawed hand, that he knew could snap him in two, landed on his shoulder. Taking a quick glance at the group to make sure everyone was set, he activated the ring, and the six vanished...

to go school shopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time on Dragon Side! Mamonos (Mgs) meet the wizarding world! What type of shenanigans will they get into?

AN: I gave more description for the girl cause you can look up pics for the others.


	2. Ch 2:Info overload embarrassing mistakes

Monster Harry- Dragon Side

Chapter 2: Info overload=embarrassing mistakes.

AN Edited chapter 1 for missing words and grammar.

The mismatched group reappeared in the great hall of Hogwarts during lunchtime, to various reactions of the professors.

Most of the males eating there went down with blood from their noses while all the females looked at the group, most particularly the mother daughter pair with looks of disapproval. As for James Potter, assistant defense professor, his wife, the assistant potions professor, had her hand over his eyes while glaring at the two nude dragon girls.

It took Dumbledore a few minutes to figure out why, and turning to look at the two it clicked. As many of the dragon girls were nude on the way to meet the queen, he hadn't thought it was unusual for the queen and princess to be. With a sigh he used his wand to conjure a few rudimentary clothes for them, and handed the clothes, more halter top and loincloth than what most would think as proper clothes to the two. "Please get dressed, your majesties, you will need clothes to be in our world, for appearances sake if nothing else."

The two did so, unmindful of the stares they were getting, and uncaring of the plainness of the garments, he gestured to Lilly Potter, and his deputy headmistress, to approach him. After they were within speaking distance he spoke, "Lilly, Minerva, could you take them school shopping? I need to arrange quarters for them, as it would be inconvenient to have non students in a student dorm, although test all but the mother for wand compatibility as well. If most can be classified as students as well, it would solve most of the problems with housing." He then handed them a rainbow glow in the dark sock, after he turned it into a round trip portkey.

Dumbledore then walked off muttering how at least one girl would need access directly to the outside... then as a thought struck him he used his ring to make a quick round trip to Ember's world once he was out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shopping group departed as soon as the old man left the great hall.

The landing of the group was a rather mixed bag of results, some, Professor McGonagall and the Queen, were the only ones that stayed on their feet easily. Ember and Lilly were on their knees vomiting, with embers vomit starting to eat the stonework in Diagon Alley. Having a snake like tail made the Ryu hard to fall down while the Wyvern and the girl staggered and leaned against the nearest wall.

Ember stood up shakily and asked, "Can we _please_ find a better way back? Are you alright Mother, Mist, Tabitha, and Soldat."

"That was... interesting," the Dragon Queen commented.

"I'm fine," the girl, Mist said, only to correct herself at her mistress Ember's deadpan look, "just a tad shook up."

"That was... unpleasant," Tabitha the Ryu said with great dignity.

"I'll say, that was awful, can we just fly back?" Soldat, the Wyvern said crudely.

Lilly stood up after she got her equilibrium back and looked oddly at Ember. Vomiting was a _rare_ reaction to portkeys. She also had a strange tugging at her heart when she looked at the dragon-girl. Shrugging she motioned for the professor accompanying them to come closer. When she was close Lilly whispered, "am I the only one that thinks it's odd we both were throwing up?"

McGonagall shook her head and responded, "No, while rare it's well known to happen, your thinking too much, probably worried like I am that Dumbledore didn't come back with Harry. Your daughter doesn't get sick so it's not like you would be related just from that." she then spoke louder, "Please follow me to Gringotts so we can set up an account." She then gestured towards the entry of the side alley they were in.

A muggleborn with bushy hair flanked by a short professor and her parents pointed at the group, and said, "Look mom! Monster-girls like we saw on the news a few times! I thought they were really rare in England. Can we talk to them? Please?"

The four Monster-girls looked at each other amused as their superior hearing caught the girl's exited babble, and the Queen commented to the two escorting them, "Looks like our kind isn't unknown here, although now that I think on it, I remember mention of some portals that led to unknown lands, but only two or three are known."

The professor looked at the giant dragon-girl oddly, then Lilly snapped her fingers and replied, "Now I remember, yes the muggle, er non-magical, world does know of you. The current fiction the magical world uses since covering the existence of the broad spectrum of monster-girls would be almost impossible, even with the relative scarcity, is that they are the only ones capable of magic, and humans cannot."

McGonagall nodded as she recalled the fact, then realized that the Wizengamot had never made any laws restricting them. So she shrugged and led them to the bank, meeting up with Professor Flitwick whom was escorting a muggleborn family. The speed that the two families set up accounts wasn't too different. The monster-girl party, they had to change their gold coins for galleons which since they had lower gold content meant that they didn't gain as many of the goblin smelted coins, and sold some high quality gems, all of which were stored before hand in in a bottomless bag. While the muggleborn family had to deal with a biased exchange rate on muggle to magical currency. The two groups ended up deciding to go together, and started with the lightest thing on their collective lists, wands.

On the way there the muggleborn started rapid firing questions at a rate nobody could answer, and was told to calm down and let the various people in the group answer. Red in embarrassment she only asked another question when the first was answered, and stopped when the two that appeared to be in charge showed obvious signs of annoyance.

They went in in small groups due to the small and cramped nature of the shop. The muggleborn went in first, then Ember, her mother, and Mist with professor McGonagall.

The wand maker learned that sneaking up on some people is a bad idea, as the Queen grabbed his head, and would've crushed it like a grape if not for the accompanying professor, whom explained the man's love of theatrics.

Mist was the easiest to gain a wand for, she ended up with a unicorn hair in holly wand, seven inches long. It was a wand geared almost exclusively for healing and protection magics.

Then came Ember, and she felt sick after touching the first wand, a dragon heartstring, causing the wandmaker to mumble that such a reaction should've been obvious. The first unicorn wand exploded in a fireball. The second exploded in a spread of lightning, the third blew the front of the store out sending pedestrians scampering for cover. This finally convinced the wand maker that unicorn hair wasn't right for the girl. The holly and phoenix feather wand that was first tried didn't even make it to her hand as it jerked backwards hard enough to knock the man down. He tried one more feather wand, and the thing went flying and hid itself in a pocket belonging to a young boy walking next to his grandmother.

This caused the man to frown, especially at his now open storefront. After telling ember to wait, as he might need to make a custom wand, he tested the other two, and finding that Tabitha also had bad reactions to the standard cores, he had avoided dragon heartstring as the obvious dragon parts of the three made it a bad idea. Soldat found she had no magic beyond her racial traits, not that she minded. As one of the Mamono's that are almost exclusively aerial in nature as evidenced by her having wings and no arms, she was, like all harpy and wyvern breeds, claustrophobic.

After a lengthy discussion of cores, thicknesses, lengths, and woods, it was decided that Ember's wand would be fourteen inches long, four inch thick to account for the massive difference in grip strength and the size of her hand, made of a rare wood that grows on the edge of active volcanoes that was very hard and almost non-burnable, and containing one of her mother's hairs entwined with one of her own. Tabitha's on the other hand, while made from the same wood, was exactly a foot long, same thickness, and containing one of her hairs and some of one of Ember's powdered scales. The remainder of the hairs and scale would be used to offset the cost of the wands. AN1

Each wand cost nearly two hundred galleons for the wood and labor, and would take two weeks to complete. The destroyed wands cost them twenty as he only charged fifty percent of the price for the lost wands. And Mist's wand was eight. It was fortunate that the amount of currency that was exchanged was over eight 2

The next stop was trunks, as having something to put later perches in would be helpful. Mist ended up with a three compartment, she had done one of her rare talk backs to her mistress when she tried to bet the best, seven compartment, trunk on the market. Ember, proud that her slave was gaining enough of a backbone to protest, even if it was just to say she wasn't worthy of something humored her. The bushy haired girl, whom had introduced herself as Hermione bought the standard one compartment. Tabitha offered to carry hers as well, while Ember carried her own, since Mist insisted on carrying hers. Mist was relieved when the trunks her group bought had shrinking charms built in so only one trunk was visible. The amount spent on trunks was one hundred and twenty galleons solely on Ember's side, and five for Hermione.

Most of the other shops went without incident, except when Ember had to drag a drooling Soldat away from the pet store, until they arrived at the bookstore. Most of Ember's Group's money was spent on books, after browsing them to see if they were possibly useful of course. They discarded a set of books with a foppish blond man on the front almost immediately. As they were leaving to, unfortunately use the portkey in the alley they had arrived in, a blond man and his equally blond son saw the group, and the son made a few comments to his father, and the father agreed with a smirk.

Soon enough, the group was back at the castle, on their back, standing, and/or vomiting. And the headmaster, after finding an identical ring to the one he wore to get to their home on his desk, tossed it to the Queen, whom handed it to Ember, whop put it on with it resizing itself to match. He gave them instructions on how it works, then watched as they headed home. He was looking forward to the start of the school year, it would be the most interesting he could remember, in a good way. He then started to turn to head to his office when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Headmaster, we need to talk," said the Potter matriarch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end chapter 2

AN1: Custom doesn't mean extremely powerful, just that the standards don't work. Will Ember be far more powerful than average? YES, but that is due to her race mainly, and the fact she traded size for magic power (not really choice, just how she was born) will make her so.

AN2: Reason why they had to pay for broken and missing wands is, in part, is the whole you break it you buy it philosophy.


	3. Chapter 3: obligatory first train ride

Monster Harry- Dragon Side

Chapter 3: obligatory first train ride.

With a book in hand, and guards on her claws so she wouldn't tear it apart, Ember was sitting in a train compartment. She wondered why it was necessary, they could've went to the school directly.

Yes she understood tradition, but the fact that the room was made for humans made the furniture uncomfortable to her group.

She was going to request a compartment be fitted so that her tail wont be cramped trying to sit down next time.

It wasn't even her royal sensibilities that caused her to want to make the request, it was just the fact that the compartment just wasn't made for her kind.

So she was in a very uncomfortable position with Mist using her lap as a pillow.

Tabitha had a rather easier time with her snake like tail, although the compartment had to be expanded so that they would all fit. The expansion was set up in advance because they knew that Ember was larger than a normal child her age, and Tabitha was even larger with her tail. It was due to the expansion that the possibility of another human fitting in there even existed.

They were just glad that Soldat flew on ahead.

The trip had been going on for a hour so far, and then, for the first time, the door opened.

A blond boy poked his head in and sneered. "Well if it isn't the freaks, my father will hear of this then he will exi―erk!" the boy started, only to stop when Mist moved her head, and Ember stood up, and pick him up by the neck.

With one hand.

The boy looked at her with terrified eyes, and soiled himself. The two bookends that came with the boy started forward only to back off when she glared at him, her face twisting into a proud and arrogant look, full of royal authority and disdain.

"Listen, do not insult me, or mine. Do you understand?" at the boy's rapid nodding as well as he could with her hand where it was, she dropped him. "Run," she commanded.

And he did, he ran leaving a smelly trail of liquid behind him. At a glance the other two followed, leaving similar trails.

"Coward, let's hope he stays away," she said with contempt as her face relaxed into her normal friendly visage.

Settling back into the compartment, she continued her reading, until a redhead came by.

"the rest of the compartments are full, can I sit in here?" the boy asked while taking in the flesh on display, which was due to the skimpy clothes of the females in the room.

"I highly doubt that. Anyway, we are rather full ourselves," Tabitha replied calmly while gesturing to the rather full compartment that would be cramped with the addition of another body.

"But, Dumbledore said..." he then clamped his hands over his mouth, and responded to the glares the occupants sent him by running.

The door opened a few times and most that looked in decided that they didn't want to share in such cramped quarters.

The train ride passed quietly, until they arrived.

Following the big man to the boats, Ember, Mist, and Tabitha soon proved that four to a boat doesn't really work when two of them are over four hundred pounds each, due to the increased density of their bone and muscle structure.

Well five hundred in Tabitha's case, but commenting on a lady's weight is rather rude.

Even with them in separate boats, the boats nearly sank.

Soon they entered the great hall, and the sorting started.

"Dragon, Ember!" came the call. And ember stepped forward, and the hat sat on her head.

" _Well now, this is new. I've never sorted your kind before. A certain recklessness and bravery seems to be a racial characteristic, so let's put that aside for now. Not a bad mind, in fact a pretty good one, also very cunning and vicious when provoked. But whats this? Very loyal to those that you feel deserve it, as well as to your people since you accepted the crown princess position of your own will despite not really wanting it. You could fit into any of the houses so wear to put you?"_ the hat said to Ember.

Eber replied by thinkig toward the hat, _"I don't really care as long as I'm with my friends. Let me ask instead, in which one would cause the least problems?"_

The hat thought and opened it's 'mouth' to speak it's decision... ( _ **IMPORTANT EN!**_ )

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

 **IMPORTANT EN:** short I know, but I really have no idea what house to put her in, and the rest of her group will follow her, so I'm going to put it up to you, the readers! Post your decision in the poll on my profile. Sorry it's so short.


End file.
